Heir to the Snow
by Kati BookGirl
Summary: Arendelle and the arcade are tied together by a loose connection. When a danger threatens both worlds, Elsa must donate half of her powers to a living being from the arcade. Everyone thinks it should be Adorebeezle, but by accident, Snowanna gets the powers instead. Can this snow cone master her new ice powers and save both of their worlds?
1. Chapter 1 Snowcone Racer

**An: Hello, everyone. I've had this idea of a Wreck-it Ralph and Frozen crossover for a while now, and here's the story. Enjoy it, but no flames.**

* * *

_People accept spring and summer... They love the warm sun and the flowers... However, they must also accept the cold harsh winters for they will always come..._

_It might not change the unexpected turn of coldness, but all that one can do is move one..._

_Snowanna could already hear them, the huge crowd of candy citizens, chanting her name. She was ready to give them what they want._

_Soon enough, an announcer boomed: "Are you candies ready to party?!"_

_The crowd cheered loudly as a response._

_"__Then here she is: Ms. Snowanna Rainbeau!" _

_On that cue, Snowanna got on the stage. "Good evening, Sugar Rush!" She shouted out through her mic. "Is everyone ready to have a good night?!"_

_The crowd cheered again._

_"__Then let's get this party started! A one... two... three... four!"_

"SNOWANNA RAINBEAU!"

That loud voice woke the little girl right up and she accidentally fell down on to the floor out of shock. She suddenly found herself, not on a big stage on the evening of a big concert, but on the floor of her bedroom where a green gumdrop was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, morning Sour Bill." She greeted. "How did you get in here?"

"You left a spare key under your mat." He explained to her in his usual grumpy tone. "Now get up already, the race is starting soon." Then he left her room and out of the house to attend to the race.

Realizing that she had over slept, Snowanna immediately got up and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair (which took a long time to do). Then she got out of her pajamas, into her clothes, and then out of the house to her kart. She started it up and drove as fast as she could to the raceway.

There, all the other racers were already to go. In fact, they might have started up without her if she didn't shout out "Hey! Hold up! You can't start the race without me!"

The minute she parked her kart, her code was recognized and her name appeared on the roaster board. Ever since Vanellope regain her position as Sugar Rush's rightful ruler, she changed the code a little so the race track would recognize a race's code when they cross the starting line rather than paying for entry.

Some of the racers and Vanellope glared at her a little when they saw her. "You're late, Sno." replied the game's spunky president.

"Sorry, I overslept." Snowanna replied with a sassy smile. "So anyway, are we going to get this race started or what?"

Her gumball fans were cheering for her at the stands, implied that they want her to race.

Vanellope sighed "All right, but the next time you come running late, we'll start without you ."

"Fine, fine..." The snowcone racer said confidently as she took her seat.

Then with all the racers in place, the count down started: three... two... one... start!

The racers drove down the path around the Ice Cream Mountain and were heading their way to the Frosty Rally.

The Fro Cone was between fifth and forth place. Snowanna waited for the perfect opportunity before pressing the pedal and driving up ahead, pass the racers to third place just behind Vanellope and Taffyta.

Taffyta noticed her first and gave a competitive dirty look. She wasn't about to let her past, so she pressed her pedal and spike sprinkles came out of her kart. "Stay sweet!" she taunted and drove away.

Snowanna immediately turned her kart just in time to dodge the spikes. However, she didn't noticed the direction she was going and ended up going off the road and into the pile of snow. After getting over her shock, Snowanna came out of the deep snow pile only to see the racers past her by. She groaned in great disappointment.

* * *

"Ah... Ah... Ah-choo!" Snowanna sneezed as she rubbed her nose. After her kart was recovered from the freezing snow (in which she had to wait for a long time for the marshmallow assistants to come for her) she resumed to the race only to see that the nine avatars for the roaster had already been chosen.

Snowanna not only ended up in one of the last places, but got a pretty bad cold out of it.

"I hate the cold..." She muttered.

Her best friend, Adorabeezle Winterpop, chuckled. "That's a pretty funny thing for a snowcone themed racer to say. I don't see why you make such a big deal out of it." The two girls were resting an open field, actually not too far from the mountains (just at the boarder where a decent amount of snow lay).

Snowy flashed a look of annoyance at her. "That's easy for you to say, Beezle. I'm not that strong against the freezing temperatures like you."

"I guess you aren't." She replied with a cheeky smirk. Then to have a little more fun, Adorabeezle picked up a pile of snow, shaped it like a ball, and threw it at her.

"Hey! Was that really necessary?" shouted Snowanna. Not willing to let her get away with it. She got her own little snowball and threw it back at her.

Pretty soon the girls were having their own little snowball fight and were laughing at how much fun it was.

When the fight was over, the girls lied down against the ground, still laughing a little.

"Man, Beezle," said Snowy "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"I know." agreed Adora "I know..."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter: the introduction of the Snow Queen Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arendelle in Trouble

Elsewhere... In a world, distant from the arcade, lied the kingdom of Arendelle, where there was very special magic in the air.

The kingdom was ready for another fabulous summer day.

Princess Anna helped her very dear friend, Kristof with the last block of ice delivery. It felt heavy and cold even with her gloved hands. Anna was starting to see why Kristof was so physical strong.

"Here, let me help you with that." The ice man insisted as he lifted the ice block from her and gave it to the customer who paid him.

"Gee, thanks." Anna expressed with a bashful smile.

"Anytime." Kristof said back, not noticing how soft his smile looked.

His faithful reindeer, Sven, neighed cheekily.

After a little moment, Anna asked "Is there anything you want do now?"

"Well, I was thinking about hanging out at the tavern. Care to join me?"

Before Anna could accept Kristof's offer, some commotion started to happened at the castle gate. She started to wonder if something happened to her sister, Queen Elsa. Worried, she headed over there right now.

Wondering what's going on, Kristof followed after her with Sven right behind.

There, everyone was gathered to see something they hardly would ever see. An old looking troll was knocking at the door, asking to see the queen. Everyone marveled at the sight of this since they've only heard of trolls.

The guards were also skeptical about this. "State your business, creature." Demanded the head guard.

"Please, I must see the queen." The troll asked again. "It's a dire matter of danger!"

Anna eventually made her way and recognized the troll right away. She remembered him as the one who told her how to free her frozen heart. Kristof, who wasn't far behind recognized him as well. "Grand-pappy."

Anna came to the grand elder troll's defense. "It's alright, he's with us." She then asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh Anna," He said with concern. "I must speak with your sister, it's a matter of emergency."

The princess knew something was very wrong. "I give him permission to see Queen Elsa." She told the head guard and after a moment of hesitation, he immediately got out of the way. However, what he didn't know, was that something was sneaking in after him.

The group (although Sven had to wait outside) hurried into the castle and to the throne room where Elsa should be sitting. Instead, she was by the windowsill trying out a new trick.

On the windowsill was an empty flower box, but there was one little sprout growing. "Come on little guy..." Elsa soothly said to it. "Just a little more..."

A small aura of her ice powers surround the little plant, and slowly and surely it began to grow. "That's right almost there..." Then the flower bloomed into a white flower that opened into two pedals that drop down. It reminded Anna of a lamp that would light people's way in the dark.

Elsa had a nice gentle smile on her. "That's right, little guy, I knew you could do it." Then she noticed she had some guests. "Oh, Anna, Kristof, what you guys doing here?" She thought they would be going around the town.

"Not now Elsa, there's someone who would like to speak with you." Anna got out of the way so the elder troll can speak up front.

The queen remembered him as the troll who told her about her powers and that she needed to learn how to control them. Still, she politely greeted him, and then soon noticed the frantic look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"There's little time left for me to explain, but just minutes ago, a we were walking around in the forest when we were attacked."

"Attacked?" Anna's eyes widen in shock. Hardly anything attacked trolls since they're good in spirit.

The elder troll continued "They were attack by a being so evil, a goblin."

"A goblin?"

"Yes, not too long ago, there used to be two mystical creatures who lived in the forest, us trolls, and the goblins. When humans arrived in the land, the trolls wanted to be friends and help out in any way we can. The goblins however, only saw humans as toys and caused trouble for them. Only when humans and trolls worked together, we sealed them away with a magic seal."

Kristof remember the trolls telling ghost stories about monsters that used to cause trouble until they were locked away. "So how did they break out?"

The elder troll seemed uncertain himself. "I don't know, only magic so dark and powerful could break it."

It looked like he was about to say something else went the door opened and a certain snowman came right in.

"Hello, everybody." Cheerfully greeted Olaf with his flurry cloud. "Look at what I found near the castle gate. Isn't it just a coolest little thing you would've ever seen?" Next to him was a extremely jagged looking rock.

The troll's eyes widen in horror when he saw it. "Take that thing out immediately! It's a great dangers!"

Olaf immediately grew puzzled, but he didn't have any time to ask as the rock suddenly started to move.

The snowman and everyone stepped back just in time to see the rock transform into a sinister looking beast with pointed fangs and shaggy beard. It had the upper body of a man, but also had hooves, claws of a lion, horns, and bat wings. Its blood shot eyes immediately spotted Elsa and lunged out for her.

Anna screamed, Kristof came in her defense, and Elsa did what she knew best. She blast ice against the beast and it frozen into an ice block.

Once the threat was over, everyone stared in blank horror at the thing. Anna asked "Is that...?"

The elder troll nodded "Yes, it is. It's a goblin."

Suddenly, black smoke appeared from the monster's back. It began to form together until it took the shape of a woman.

She appeared to be the same age as Elsa, but she had no kindness in her appearance. She had jet black hair, wore a deep scarlet dress with golden frills, a huge golden crown, and looked down with cold (not the good kind) hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Elsa.

The woman had a smug smile. "So quick on the demands? What ever happened to warmly greeting every since person you meet? Such an unruly behavior for a queen."

Anna glared at the woman, nobody talks that way to her sister. "She just asked you a question." She said back at her while Kritoff was holding her back.

The woman's smile faded as she glared down at Anna. "You have no part of this, little princess. This is between two deities." She turned back to Elsa. "If you want to know so bad, my name is Morgana. I'm a queen with incredible powers like you."

"We are nothing alike." Elsa declared against her.

"Don't be so blunt. We are more alike than you think."

The elder troll spoke before a fight could brew. "You're the one who broke the seal, aren't you? What purpose did you think that would serve?"

Morgana arrogantly answered "To have my own personal army, of course. I plan to unleash them all upon Arendelle if the queen doesn't agree to my terms."

"What terms?" Elsa demanded, starting to worry a little for the kingdom's sake.

Morgana smirked. "It's simple." She lifted her hand and a small bit of flame appeared on her hand. "You have the power of ice, and as you may see, I have the power of fire. If we worked together, then I'm sure we can accomplish something great, like taking over the world!"

"What!" screamed Anna in disbelief. Kristof couldn't believe it either. The elder troll resentfully glared at her. "Whoa, some is ambitious." Said Olaf, but his expression clearly showed he didn't like the idea.

Elsa didn't need to think about anything, her answer was clear. "Never!" She unleashed ice against the awful woman, but it just went through.

"Forgive me." Morgana declared, but without a bit of pity. "This is only an astral projection. Since you refused my offer, then you have unleashed terror upon your kingdom. It will start with the trolls, but soon enough, your kingdom will be next. The sooner you surrender to me, the better."

"That will never happen." Anna stated.

"We'll see." Then in a mass amount of flame, she disappeared along with the goblin leaving only a puddle and burnt mark.

"Whoa... This is heavy." Said Kristof.

Anna couldn't help but fume a little. "There's no way she's going to harm Arendelle. Elsa, we need to get the guards ready and prepare for battle. You can win against her." She remembered the time her sister accidentally froze the entire kingdom. If Elsa had enough power to do that, then she might have the strength to take down a fire powered witch.

However, the elder troll protested. "No! Having Elsa out on the battle field is exactly what Morgana wants! Once she's out there, there's no denying she would have some sort of trap for her! It's better if you stay in the castle and plan on the inside. That way, Morgana would have a less chance of capturing you."

Anna didn't like this plan at all. "No way, there must be another way." She had suffered from the doors being closed out from the world most of her life and didn't want to slam anyone out ever again.

The elder troll sighed as if understanding how she felt. "I'm sorry, but the only other way to prevent Morgana from getting what she wants is to seal away Elsa's power in the heart of another living being, but only a person who isn't a part of this world can withstand it."

When he said another world, an idea and memory came to Anna's head. "I think I have an idea." Then she hurried out quickly to get it.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will explain more of what my OC bad guy is planning.**


	3. Chapter 3 Queen Morgana

**AN: Hey everyone. Here's a little more details on my bad guy OC, Queen Morgana.**

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, beyond where Elsa's ice castle stood, lied a once lively woods that was now filled with dead trees and ashes. There, the goblins dominated the area, under the rule of their leader, who now lived in her black stone castle.

Morgana smiled as she looked down upon her caldron. While her mirage image had disappeared, she had heard everything.

"Excuse me, your highness." Asked her right hand assistant. "May I ask what the purpose of that was?"

Morgana's smile faded and she turned slowly to glare at him. "Do you dare question me, Prince Hans?"

The man shuffled uncomfortably when she turned to him and tried to come up with an excuse. "No, it's not that, it's just why would you reveal your plan like that? Won't that just rile up everyone to go into a defensive position?"

"Oh, Hans, it's all part of my plan." Morgana replied "No matter what defensive they bring, I'll burn it down without a piece left behind, and Elsa's foolish baby sister will bring up the key to the next conquest."

"The next conquest?" Hans did not know about this. "I thought we were just taking over Arendelle."

She turned to him again and this time, came straight up to him. "Do think I'm satisfied with just taking over that pathetic kingdom? No, there's something greater that I want."

"And that thing would be?" Hans uneasily asked as she lifted her hand up to him.

"You'll find out in time." She responded and went back to her caldron. "And I believe that time is soon, and when that happens, you will be expected to work with my new partner."

"New partner?" He did not expect this.

"Yes, I just revived him from... What world I should be used to describe this? Death, if you call it."

"Death?" Hans started to think this was some undead monster.

Morgana didn't respond; instead she turned around and waved her hand. A ball of flame suddenly appeared from the ground.

Prince Hans took a step back from the fire.

Suddenly, the fire went out and only dark red smoke was left in its place. A voice shouted from the flames. "I live!" When the smoke went away, in its place was a little gray man in a race outfit and yellow eyes.

"So who dare summons the mighty Turbo?" The little man said "Because, you know, I'm Turbo-tastically threatening."

Morgana smirked with satisfaction, but Hans wasn't impressed.

"Really? This is your revived other partner, this sad little strange man?"

"Hey!" The little man growled at him. "You dare insult Turbo, the greatest racer ever?!"

The agitated sparks flew between the prince and racer, but Morgana broke it up quickly. "Enough from both of you!" After shouting that, the mood calmed down, and she said "You two shall work together in order for this next phase to work as planned."

Hans didn't like this at all. "There's no way I'm working with a nasty little maggot."

"Call me a maggot again and we'll see what happens!" Threatened Turbo.

Morgana glared down at both of them and they became quiet again. "You two _will_ work together rather you like it or not." She first turned to Hans. "Remember who bailed you out when your brothers locked you away from your petty crimes." Then she turned to Turbo. "And I suggest you do as instructed or it'll be game over for you all over again."

The two men shuffled uncomfortably, but they didn't have a choice.

The dark queen smiled, seeing that they both got the message. "Good, now, if you may excuse you, I shall check on our little resistance first before proceeding as plan." She looked down at her cauldron again and spied on the royal sisters again...


	4. Chapter 4 The Other World

Anna walked into the royal chamber (which was the same room where Anna and Elsa used to play together) and took a wooden box out of the shelves. Inside was a glowing light blue orb.

She remembered her father telling her something very special about this item when they were little.

_"__Take a look at this, girls." The king told his young daughters as he held the orb close to them. "If you look closely, you can see another world."_

_"__Another world?" Seven year old Elsa asked in curiosity as she and her younger sister leaned in for a closer look._

_"__Nobody knows if other worlds really exist." Their father explained. "However, looking through this orb can give a hint on what they might be like."_

_Little Anna leaned in for a closer look. Soon enough, she was jumping up and down and exclaimed in excitement. "Look, I see a funny yellow ball!"_

_Sure enough, through if one could look close enough, they could see a yellow ball with a part that gaped out like a mouth._

_Elsa leaned in closer look. She could sort of see a sphere like creature, but she could also see an area that resembled a train station, but was a completely different look from Arendelle. "I can see it!" She exclaimed. "I can see another world!"_

_Their father laughed. "I'm sure you can."_

Anna sighed at the memory of their father. It had been many years since their parents were lost at sea, but both she and Elsa miss them more than anything. However, now wasn't the time to be dwelling on the past.

If they need an outer worlder to save their kingdom, then this might just have their answer.

Her friends soon gathered around to see the orb as well. Elsa immediately recognized it while the others marveled at it.

"Whoa…" said Olaf as he marveled at it. "When I look through this, I see a whole different me."

"What is it?" asked Kristof.

"It's an orb our father showed us when we were little." Explained Elsa "He used to tell that you could see another world through there." She chuckled, remembering it as a playful childhood fantasy.

However, the elder troll's eyes widen when he saw it. "Oh my… There are said to be items that can connect to many worlds, but a majority of them have been lost. I'm quite surprise that the king had one all this time."

"You mean, other worlds aren't just some fantasy tale?" Asked Kristof.

"Indeed they are not, but some worlds are more closer than others." The troll took the orb from Anna and chanted in strange words.

The orb started to glow from a light blue to white color and then it flashed like a star exploding. Everyone turned away except for the troll, casing the spell, and Olaf, who watched in fascination. The light soon dimmed a bit and in its place stood a portal.

"Whoa…" Said Anna as she felt just like everyone else, amazed.

"This is a portal to the other world." The elder troll explained. "Once one person goes through, the connection remains open until the caster closes it again."

"Then I guess this is the chance to find someone who could take in my powers." Elsa declared as she took a deep breath. She took one step towards the portal when Anna stopped her.

"No, you need to stay here and take care of Arendelle. I'll go find someone." Her sister bravely told her.

"Then I'm coming with you." Declared Kristof "There's no telling what this other world would be like." He turned to his friends. "Take care of Sven while I'm gone.

Elsa trusted her sister, but there was one fact that bothered her. "Are you sure? I want to make sure it's the right person."

"Don't worry, I'll know him, or her, when I see it."

Elsa could see that Anna wasn't going to change her mind and nodded. "Just be careful."

"Good luck on your journey, you guys!" Cheered Olaf.

The elder troll gave one word of warning. "Good luck and be prepare for anything."

Anna and Kristof stared at the portal. Then after each took a deep breath, they went through it.

Meanwhile, Morgana saw the whole thing from her cauldron, and a sinister smile smirked on her face.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will have the first interaction between the two worlds.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Visitors

**AN: Now we're back in the WiR world and they'll be getting a new surprise.**

* * *

Snowanna and Adorabeezle exit their game where various characters were visiting different games.

Snowanna convinced her friend to leave the game for some hard core dancing.

"Shouldn't we got to the Wheelhouse Club for that?" Asked Adora.

"The Wheelhouse Club is just for having a good time, and after today's race, I don't want just that." Sno said to her. "I want to rock out, forget all my worries, and warm up!"

Adorabeezle rolled her eyes, but did so with a smirk. "So that's why we're headed to Dance Dance Revolution?"

"You betcha. They have a new song selection and I wanna dance to all of them!" She did a twirl in the air after she said that.

"Slow down, Snowy, save the dancing when we get there."

Suddenly, they were distracted by a sudden bright light that appeared in the middle of Game Central Station. Other characters soon took notice of it as well.

At first they shield their eyes or not look directly at it, but gradually, the light faded into a softer glow.

When everyone opened their eyes, they saw a portal they had never seen before. Everyone gathered around it, wondering what the heck is it doing here and where does it lead.

Then before anyone could speculated what to do, two people came right out of it, a man and woman.

"Whoa." Said the woman with a braided pigtails. "That was kind of weird."

"Yeah…" Said the man who was holding his head up as if he had a headache. "I don't think I'm meant for this kind of travel." He looked like he wanted to hurl.

As the woman came to help him, she soon took notice of the people looking at them. "Oh, hi everyone. I guess this is a bit awkward." She cleaned herself and took a deep breath before she introduced herself. "My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my friend, Kristof. We're here because we need to find somebody." She cringed a little because she wasn't sure how these characters will react.

Princess Peach was the first to greeted the strangers. "Well, hello, Anna, I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom in Super Mario Bros. What game are you guys from?"

"Um game?"

"Why yes, game." Peach explained. "Here in the arcade, we're from all sorts of video games."

"Like I'm from Pac Man." Said Binky

"Sonic Adventures." Added Tails.

"Street Fighter." Answered Ryu.

"So what about you two?" Asked Luigi.

Anna looked at all of the eyes staring at her, waiting for an answer.

Fortunately, Kristof recovered from his sickness said "Yeah, we're not from here, per say. We're from…" He paused for a moment because he wasn't exactly sure how they would reach to this either. "Another world."

"Well, of course, isn't each game a different world?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Well, no, we're really from a different world."

Some muttered came from the crowd. Some were even speculating that they might be a Virus.

Anna looked around in worry. This was not going well.

Then Surge Protector appeared before them. "Name?" He demanded as if this was typical.

"Uh, Anna?" "Kristof."

"What game are you two from?"

"I said we aren't from a game. We're from another world." Kristof repeated.

"Yeah sure." Surge sounded like he didn't believe them. "Now if you can state the game you two are from?"

Kristof probably would've strangled the man if he wasn't a hologram and if Anna wasn't pulling him back.

Snowanna and Adorabeezle were watching this as well.

Snowanna, for one, wanted nothing to do with it. "Come on, Beezle, let's just go." Only to realize that she wasn't with her, but rather going up to the strangers out of curiosity.

"Uh, excuse me?" Adora asked, drawing the attention to her, but she asked without wavering. "Are you guys really from another world?"

Seeing this is more of her comfort zone, Anna leaned towards her and said "Why, yes sweetie, we're from a world that's so different from here."

"Of course there from a different world; they're from a different game." Surge said with annoyance. "Now state what game you two are from or else."

Suddenly, Adorabeezle pipped up. "Hold it, I think I know someone who can help." She grabbed Anna by the hand and lead her towards Fix-it Felix Jr with Kristof following right behind her.

Snowanna saw where they were going and tried to get her friend's attention, but it was unsuccessful. She sighed; it looked like dancing will have to wait. She went after them.

At the portal, Surge shook his head. Some people just don't listen at all.

Suddenly, the hologram thought something went right past him. A chill went down his code based spine and he yelped out.

Everyone turned to him.

Surge collected himself so he won't look bad. "Heh, heh, it was nothing."

Nobody else noticed the shadow that was making its way to Fix-it Felix Jr.


	6. Chapter 6 A Possible Choice

"You sure this Fix-it Felix guy will know what to do?" asked Anna as she and Kristof board the train with girls.

"Of course he will." Assured Adorabeezle. "He, Wreck-it Ralph, and the Nicelanders have been here longer than anyone we know."

The train soon went into the eight-bit game and they all got off. Adorabeezle, Anna, and Kristof made their way into the building with Snowanna grumbling and lagging behind.

Unbeknownst, to them, Vanellope was already there with Ralph and Q*bert. They were heading for the building and the president took notice of her two racers hanging out with some strangers.

"Hey, what are they doing here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Let's go check it out." Suggested Ralph. He and Vanellope followed after them with Q*bert right behind.

* * *

After going up the elevator, the group stood in front of the penthouse door. Adorabeezle knocked on the door, and pretty soon, Felix answered door with a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

"Good evening, neighbor." He greeted; he recognized the two racers from Sugar Rush. "Are you here for movie night? We got popcorn and soda and…" He then noticed the strangers. "Oh, who are they? Friends of yours?"

"Oh, well, I'm Anna."

"And I'm Kristof."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." He greeted as he shook their hands. "What game are you guys from?"

Anna was at a lost in what to say and Kristof sighed, getting tired of that question.

Fortunately, Adorabeezle answered for them. "They're not really from a game. They from an entirely different world!"

Snowanna rolled her eyes while Anna and Kristof had looks that said "Yeah, that's it. So do you believe us?"

Felix didn't know how to take this news. "Uh… Well… I…"

"Felix," His spouse, Tamora Calhoun came to the door. "Are you going to let our guests in or what?" She soon noticed them as well. "Who are these guys?"

The handyman explained "Oh, well, these are Anna and Kristof from…"

"Arendelle." Anna immediately answered.

"Never heard of a game like that before." Responded Calhoun with a suspicious look.

Anna tried to explain. "Well, it's not a game actually-."

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the voice of Ralph speaking "Hey, I hope we're not late."

Everyone one turned to see the group that just exited from the elevator.

"Hey, Adorabeezle, Snowanna." Greeted Vanellope "So mind telling us who your friends are."

"#$% ?" agreed Q*bert.

Snowanna could only face palm at the horrible timing.

* * *

After the continuous reintroduction, Anna finally got the chance to explain why she and Kristof were here and what they were searching for.

The Nicelanders and everyone else had cancelled movie night just to hear this story.

Once she finished, Gene tried to sum it all up. "So, let me get this straight, you and your friend are literally from another world, and you came here to find some 'vessel' to take in your sister's powers."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, our world's in danger from some evil witch and in order to stop her, we need someone to take in Elsa's powers."

Everyone looked at each other, not certain what to think. Even Felix, Ralph, Calhoun, and Vanellope were suspicious about this. Anna's eyes were honest, but the story seemed rather far fetched.

Only Adorabeezle seemed to believe them. "So, what this person you're looking for like?"

Anna answered "Well, he or she has to kind, loyal, willing to protect those who are important, oh and have the mental strength to take in my sister's powers."

"Really? And how are you going to find this person?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

Uncomfortable with the conversation that was taking place, some of the Nicelanders pulled Adora away.

"You should be careful." Scolded Mary "You don't know where these people are really from."

"For all we know, they could be a virus." Agreed Don.

Adora took a look at Anna and Kristof. They didn't seem dangerous. "I don't know." She responded. "But I trust them."

Vanellope took her game mate's side. "You know, if Winterpop say they're okay, then I'm okay with them. They don't look like trouble anyway."

Calhoun eyed them with suspicion. "I don't know, kid. Some people might seem trustworthy and then later bite your head off like praying mantis with her mate."

"Yes, but Tammy, I don't think it hurts if we trust them. I mean, they don't look like they'll bite our heads off." Said Felix.

Calhoun huffed in annoyance that her husband disagreed with her, but didn't say anything back.

"If Vanellope's okay with them, then so am I." Ralph declared.

Snowanna was getting tired of wasting her time here and pulled Adorabeezle aside. "Beezle, are you really going through with this?"

"Well, yeah," Her friend responded "Won't you help someone in need?"

"I would, but this isn't our problem."

"Oh come on, don't be selfish, Sno. You'll feel good after this."

Snowanna wasn't convinced

Suddenly, one of the Nicelanders screamed. From right behind her stood a giant shadow monster. It bared a resemblance to goblin that attacked Arendelle's castle.

"Morgana!" Screamed Anna in realization.

The shadow goblin roared and started to cause trouble by tearing down furniture and scaring the Nicelanders.

Ralph shouted "Hey! Knock it off!" He recklessly jumped up tried to smash the shadow, but the minute his fist made contact with the floor, the shadow moved out of the way and on to Ralph's back and started biting him. He screamed in pain.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Shouted Vanellope as she ran towards him with a chair and prepared to hit the monster with it, but it disappeared and she hit Ralph instead.

"Ow!" The wrecker exclaimed as he rubbed his head (thank goodness he's study at least.)

"Sorry." His little friend immediately apologized.

It wasn't long before the shadow goblin had his eyes on Anna and Kristof. It roared and jumped up for the attack.

Anna picked up a chair and Kristof lifted his arm in front of her for defense.

The goblin looked like it was about to pounced on them when Adorabeezle came in front of them with a lamp post. "Leave them alone!" She shouted and swung the post at it.

Then almost easily, the goblin screamed and dissolved away.

The surrounding people stared at her, impressed. "How did you do that?" asked Snowanna.

Adorabeezle shrugged. "I don't know. I just did what I had to do."

As the others marveled around at Adora's brave effort, Anna whispered to Kristof. "You know, I think that kid might be it. I think she's the one."

Kristof took a look at her. "Are you sure? We might have to check on her just in case."

Anna took one look at Adora's sweet face. "I'm pretty sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Morgana's hideout, a shadow came right out of her cauldron, but rather than taking the form of a goblin, it took the form of a cat.

Morgana chuckled as she pet her beast. "That's a good shadow, Nightwalker. You did a find job."

Turbo and Hans shared an uncomfortable look.

Turbo was the one who asked the dared question. "Uh, your majesty what was that?"

She turned to him with a glare. "What do you mean?"

Hans' cleared his throat (clearing Turbo wasn't going to say anything else). "Well, with Nightwalker's power, he should've crushed them so easily."

Morgana glare deepen and she unleashed a ray of fire at them. Fortunately for them, it didn't make contact with them, but they were scared out of their mind. "Question me again and we'll see what happens. This is all according to plan…"

Turbo and Hans could only look at each other with concern. Whatever she came up with, it was a complete mystery…


	7. Chapter 7 Adora's Decision

"And here are all the file's I have on Adorabeezle Winterpop." Surge Protector stated as he handed him the files. "Now, I'm only doing this because you kept on insisting you wanted more information, but I'm watching you two." Then he left.

It was opening hours in the arcade, but because Anna and Kristof weren't part of any game, they were allowed to stay in Game Central Station.

The portal was still there, but it was surrounded with cautionary tape and next to it was a sign that said "Keep away."

Soon after the incident, everyone in the game started to take their words more seriously (after a good panic though). They decided to warn everyone about the new danger and volunteer to find the perfect vessel, but Anna stated they might have found one.

She opened the file (apparently it was like opening a book) and read the contents on the inside.

Kristof read them with her. "Let's see, full name: Adorabeezle Winterpop, home game: Sugar Rush, favorite activities include: skiing, ice skating; racing… She seems to be a good option."

"And not only that, she total sweet!" Anna said as she liked what she was seeing. "See, Kristof, she has to be the one who will take in Elsa's powers. She got to be."

"I don't know. Maybe we need to look into this a bit more."

"Trust me on this. She's the one!"

Kristof still felt unsure about this. Although he's learn to trust Anna more since their adventure, he doesn't always find her judgement to be the best. After all, she agreed marry a stranger who turned out to be a complete jerk!

However, he knew there was no changing her mind and had no choice but to agree with this. Besides, the Winterpop kid didn't seem bad.

Excited, Anna said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Sugar Rush." She started heading towards a game.

"Isn't Sugar Rush that way?" He corrected, pointing the other direction.

"I knew that." She turned around and went the direction she pointed out.

* * *

Another gamer had just finished playing Sugar Rush. As soon as it was break time, the racers gathered around Adorabeezle.

"Is it really true?" Asked Crumbelina.

"Did you really take down a shadow monster with only a lamp boast?" Asked Candlehead.

"You bet I did." Replied Adorabeezle. "With only one swing toward."

The girl racers were all impressed, or most of them at least.

"Really?" Taffyta clearly didn't believe this. "So some random monster chooses some old game just because two strangers you happen to meet were there?"

Adora nodded. "Yeah, and I have a witness." She pulled Snowanna to her side, who's not as enthusiastic. "Tell them what happened, Snowy."

Snowanna sighed and said in an unamused voice. "Well, Beezle here, took pity on two random people, who happen to claim they're from another world, brought them to Fix-it Felix Jr for some help, but suddenly, we were attacked by some monster and Beezle saved the day. The end."

Several of the candy citizens clapped politely, but Taffyta still wasn't convinced. "Really, so do have any real proof that everything you said happened?"

"Well, no, but-."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a quarter alert.

"Get to your places everyone!" Vanellope told the racers.

Taffyta gave Adorabeezle a "this isn't over" look and went to her kart.

* * *

While the next race was happening, Anna and Kristof made their way to the Raceway, hoping to find Adorabeezle.

In fact, Anna was just about to ask someone about the little racer when Kristof pointed out the event that happened on the screen.

They watched as Adorabeezle drove past the other racers and dodging the obstacles. Anna's eyes went wide as she saw her make that huge jump. "Whoa…"

However, unbeknownst to either of them, Adora was actually being controlled by a gamer.

At one point, the racers made it into Diet Cola Mountain when Taffyta crossed an item. The announcer boomed "Sweet Seekers!" The strawberry themed racer didn't care if she was being controlled by a gamer, she just wanted to hit her or something. So she aimed all three missiles at the Ice Rocket.

However, the player immediately caught on to that and drove her avatar out of the way, causing the seekers to hit the cave ceiling instead.

Taffyta and the other racers screamed as the rocks collapsed in their path.

The popsicle themed racer cheered as she took the great lead and crossed finish line. Her peppermint fans rejoiced as he held on to a trophy proudly, but none were any more impressed than Anna and Kristof.

"Whoa…" Kristof repeated.

Anna couldn't contain her excitement. "I knew it. She is the one." She made her way to Adorabeezle.

The girl didn't notice her until she was right in front. "Oh, hi, Anna."

"Hi," The princess greeted back. "Kristof and I just watched you race, and let me say, that was amazing!"

"Oh, thanks."

"And we decided that you're the one."

* * *

"I'm the what-?"

The news took everyone by surprise.

"Adorabeezle, the chosen one?" Questioned Crumbelina.

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" Asked Swizzle.

"I think it's incredible." Said Jubileena, being more polite.

"Yeah, you don't get chances like this." Agreed Candlehead.

Everyone was marveling at the news in different ways, but none were in anymore disbelief than Snowanna. To her, this just seemed to be some kind of story revolving around her best friend and she was taking part rather she wanted to or not.

Vanellope had already heard this story from earlier, but she wasn't fully embracing it. "It's great that you're the top choice and all that, but what happens now?"

Anna thought about it for a moment; she didn't think she get this far. "Well… I guess all that's left to do is to take you to Arendelle."

"Arendelle?"

"Yeah, the kingdom where we came from."

"I don't know, maybe we need to think about it first…" As president Vanellope had to assure the safety of all the racers and citizens.

Before anymore talk could be said, another gamer put in the quarters and the racers had to attend to the next race.

"You think she'll come?" asked Kristof.

"I hope so…" Hoped Anna, knowing this might be the only chance to find someone to take in her sister's power.

As the racers went to their karts, Snowanna asked Adora on the side, "So, are you really going through with this?"

Adorabeezle gave it some thought. She knew those two visitors who appeared in the middle of the arcade were special and it appeared right that she helped them, but this was happening too fast. Should she really except powers that she had no idea if she had the control? Still she remembered the monster that attacked, proving the danger is real… All these thoughts feel her head and came to one choice.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to Arendelle

"Are you sure about this?" Vanellope asked one last time.

"I'm told you, I'm a hundred percent sure." Adorabeezle replied.

The minute the arcade closed, Adora said her decision, she was going to accept this queen's powers. Several of Sugar Rush Residents tried to talk her out of it, but she claimed she made her mind.

Vanny sighed, knowing there was no changing the girl's mind. "All right, but I'm coming with you to this Arendoll or whatever."

"I'm coming too." Said Wreck-it Ralph. After what had happened at Niceland earlier, there was no telling what could happen.

"If Ralph's going then I'm going too." Added Felix.

"Then I guess this means I'm coming as well." Said Calhoun, gun prepared. "There's no telling what this other world will be like."

Most of the racers wanted to go as well, but Vanellope said that only a few should go to watch over the game. In the end only these racers got to go: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Snowanna.

The group meet at the portal where other game characters gathered.

They took one step across the blockade when Surge Protector appeared. "Hold it, this area is under strict quarantine."

"Well, we need to that portal to get home." Anna explained. "So, can we pass?"

The frown on Surge's face said the answer.

"Look, we're just going to go through it once and back, that's it." Ralph told him.

"I promise we'll be back before the arcade opens." Said Felix, knowing Surge rather trust a good guy.

Although, that reassure the hologram security guard one bit.

"Listen here, pixel bits," Calhoun told him like a cruel teacher glaring down at six year-old. "Right now, we're right now in a situation so big, you're going to wish you were in a diaper in the middle of a crocodile field. So are you going to let us through or what?"

Surge's face squirm out of fear and he stepped aside.

The two outsiders were ready to go in, but everyone else still felt unsure about this. They might have experience portals from another game, but this was different.

Anna could see their discomfort. "I know it seems a little crazy, but don't worry. It'll be fine. Me and Kristof tried and we're both okay."

The group still felt uneasy, but Adorabeezle took a breath and declared "I'm ready."

Then as if that determination seemed to pass on to the other members, the others soon gain the courage to go through.

Vanellope gave a few last orders. "I'm putting Sour Bill in charge while I'm gone. So just sit back and wait until then."

Calhoun gave the same order to Khoust. "Make sure Markowski doesn't wet himself in front of the gamers while I'm away."

The Nicelanders also gave some last words to Ralph and Felix.

"Now remember to be careful out there." Said Mary

"Yes, and don't talk to any strangers." Added Deena

"Don't worry," Felix assured the Nicelanders "Ralph and I will be fine."

"We took down an entire army of Cy-bugs once." Ralph pointed out. "How bad can it be?"

Finally, with some farewells, everyone was ready to go.

One by one, they went through the portal, with Anna and Kristoff going first, then Calhoun, Felix and Ralph following next, and then Vanellope and three of the racers.

Adorabeezle and Snowanna were the last to go.

Snow decided to give Adora one last chance to change her mind. "Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

Her friend simply answered "I've already gone this far, there's no turning back now." Then she jumped into the portal.

Snowanna sighed at the entire situation she's gotten herself into, but like Adora said, there was no turning back now. She she decided to just bare with it and went through…

* * *

No matter the game, going through a portal always felt like going down a slide or tunnel, but this one felt different.

If a person where to walk in the center of a tornado; go against where the mighty wind blows, and yet is somehow about to move so easily against it, that's what walking through this portal felt like.

When Snowanna got out of that wind tunnel, she gasped for air, and then as she recovered, she slowly noticed that they are in a different area.

It looked like a part of some fancy castle that appeared completely different from the castle in Sugar Rush.

They were standing in a charming room that did not appeared to be part of any game they've been. When they looked out the window that saw an amazing Norway style village and vast ships roaming across the sea.

The game characters stared outside, very curious and amazed by the sight.

Anna introduced them. "Everyone, welcome to Arendelle."

After a moment of awe, a certain special someone entered the room.

"Elsa." Anna greeted. "I've brought the one over."

When Ralph saw her, his eyes went wide. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen with her fair hair and blue eyes. Also the dress she wore looked good on her.

"Uh, Ralph?" Asked Felix, noticing this sudden change in his mood. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh," Said Calhoun "It looks like he's got bitten by some sort of mutated bug."

"Hello? Earth to Stinkbrain." Vanellope tried to get his attention by waving her hand in front of him, but he seemed to be in his own dream land.

Elsa had her guard down when she noticed the huge crowd. She didn't expect something like this. They seemed friendly (or most of them at least considering Calhoun was glaring with suspicion at her.) "Oh, so…" She turned to her sister for some introduction help. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, right." Anna introduced them. "This is Felix and Tamora-."

"I prefer to be called Sargent Calhoun." The sergeant corrected.

"Well, continuing on, this is Ralph."

"…Hi…" The wrecker greeted with a bashful grin.

"And lastly we have Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Snowanna, and our lucky young lady, Adorabeezle." She brought out the special guest in front to greet Elsa.

The racers looked up at queen in fascination and admiration. Snowanna, in particular, seemed very interest in her. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about this woman that just seemed special. Maybe it was the fact, that she kind of reminded her of Adora.

A snowman and troll followed after the queen.

"New friends!" The snowman greeted them with open arms. "Hi, everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Everyone seemed taken aback by seeing a talking snowman. Calhoun even screamed and kicked Olaf's head on an impulse, which Felix caught him.

"Hi." Olaf greeted.

Felix held him away at arms length. "This is creepy." He tossed the head to Ralph, who threw it to Vanellope, who threw it to Taffyta, and it continued until Anna stopped them.

The elder troll stared at the group with concern on his face. "You brought them all here?"

"Well, yeah…" Kristof answered nervously to his grand-pappy. "It didn't seem like there was any harm."

The troll understood, but still didn't seem convinced. "It's a great risk to bring so many from another world to here."

"I understand," said Anna "but don't worry, Kristof is right. They won't harm a fly."

At the same time, Ralph accidentally put his large hand on a bookshelf, causing it to collapse. "Sorry."

Anna nervously chuckled, but the troll seemed alright with this after giving it some thought. "That's fine, but no one must know about this. We don't want them making a fuss over the new world…"

Then, Anna got to the big point. "Anyway, I have some good news. I have found someone to take in your powers." She presented Adorabeezle in front her. "This is Adorabeezle Winterpop. She is an ice-cream themed racer in Sugar Rush. She loves skiing, ice skating, and anything that has to do with winter activities. She's perfect for you."

Elsa started down at the pale skin child dressed in blue who waved politely at her. She didn't seem sweet, but something was bothering her. "Are you sure this is the one?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Anna said definite.

Elsa started at her sister, and then down at Adora. She still felt uncertain, but there appeared to be very little choice.

The elder troll could see that too and said "Then let's began the transfer."

Elsa and Adora stood face to face with each other while the others watched what was happening.

The troll chanted some magic words as he directed his hand towards Elsa, who started glowing.

The queen could feel something was happening to her powers. She just couldn't determine what it was.

After the troll finished chanting, he signal Elsa to hold out her hand. Then he said to Adorabeezle. "The minute you take that hand, there will be no chance for you to go back. Will you accept this?"

Of course, the Sugar Rush racer knew her answer. "Yes, I do."

"Then take the queen's hand."

Adorabeezle paused and lifted her small hand towards Elsa. It looked like the two were about to touch when…

Candlehead suddenly screamed in horror.

Everyone turned to her too see a familiar type shadow… Apparently some monster have made their way into the castle!


	9. Chapter 9 The Transfer is Complete

A ton of goblin monsters appeared from behind the shadow of the furniture. They sported out from all over the area and surround the heroes.

"More of Morgana's henchmen!" Anna exclaimed

"Gee don't these guys ever give up?" said Kristof.

Calhoun got her gun out. "Looks like the soft talk stop now." She started aiming for the monsters.

She wasn't the only one ready to fight, the other arcade members were ready to rumble. Ralph pummeled any shadow goblin he could, Felix used whatever little fighting skills he learned from his spouse, and the racers did whatever their small punches and kicks could do.

"Hello," Olaf greeted one goblin, but it roared in response and he ended up running away instead.

Elsa wanted to fight to, but before she could unleashed an ice attack, the troll stopped her. "No! You're power's unstable now. I need to undo the transfer spell first…"

However, before he could get the chance to, a goblin popped out from behind and roared.

Anna fought it off using a book. "We need to get out of here right now!"

The group made their way to the nearest door while fighting off the monsters from the inside. However, there was one person who was left behind.

"Hey!" Snowanna called out from her hiding spot when she noticed the others leaving. "I'm still here, ya know!" She tried to catch up with the others, but the minute she stepped out of her hideout, the biggest of the hoard came in front and growled at her.

In a panic, she screamed, and threw the nearest item she could get in her hands at.

It hit the monster, but that just made it more irritated and it lunged for her.

Snowanna dodged it just in time, but the monster still went after her along with a bunch of others who were following its lead.

Elsa was almost at the exit with the others when she noticed the girl who got left behind.

"Elsa, come on!" Called Anna with the others and the door slightly closed so the monsters won't make their way in.

The queen looked at the exit, and then back at the girl.

Snowanna looked like she was in a lot more trouble, and sure enough, it looked like it was about to get worse when the monsters all gather together and leapt for her.

"No!" Elsa cried out, and ran towards Snow.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in fear and probably would've went after her too if Kristof didn't stop her.

Vanellope and Adorabeezle soon noticed what the queen was going for. "Snowanna!" They both shouted out in panic.

Elsa reached out for the child.

The goblins jumped up.

Snowanna lifted her arms in fear.

Elsa managed to make it to Snowana, lifted her hands, and then a bright blue explosion flashed.

Nobody could see what happened thanks to the bright light, next, but when the damage was done and all the monsters had fled, Anna called out through the aftermath smoke. "Elsa! Are you all right?! Please respond!"

"Snow!" Vanellope also cried out in worry. "Where are you?!"

Everyone looked around in worry. They couldn't them anywhere.

"Hey, everyone! I think I found something!" Shouted Olaf pointing to the big hole in the wall and looking down.

Everyone looked the same direction to see a pile of stone bricks collapsed and a group of people gathering around it.

Anna had a bad feeling in her gut. "Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no…" She hurried outside with the rest following her.

* * *

When the explosion happened, several of villagers had gathered to see what is happening at the castle.

The guards started clearing away the pile of bricks only to see a spherical wall of ice had protected the people underneath.

Elsa coughed as she tried to recover from her impact. "Are you all right?" She asked the girl in her arms.

Snowanna was still shaken, but didn't seem to have any injuries. "Yeah… I'm fine."

The queen sighed with relief, but then it turn to concern as she noticed she was starting to glow.

The others made it down just in time to see something very in particular happening. The elder troll know exactly what it was. "The transfer, it's beginning!"

Sure enough, the glow on Elsa soon looked like bits of snow coming off of her. It drifted in the air until it made contact and surround Snowanna.

The magic swirled around the racer who is bewildered by all this. It was the time when Vanellope first crossed that finish line.

Everyone just watched as the magic went of the queen and enveloped Snowanna.

Another bright flash of white light happened and everyone shielded their eyes until the light faded.

The racers came up to Snow in worry.

"Are you all right, Snowanna?" Asked Candlehead.

"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy." The snow cone girl replied as she held her head.

Then the kids gasped because they noticed on Snowanna's right hand was blue mark that resembled a snowflake.

Ralph and Felix stared at her with eyes wide. "Oh my land…" Said Felix.

Anna and Kristof looked at each other with worry. Sven came with them; he didn't know what happened earlier, but he could tell something was wrong.

The elder troll knew what this meant. "Oh dear… it appears the transfer is complete. This child is now the vessel."


	10. Chapter 10 The Queen's Newest Task

"What?" Said Anna in worry. "Oh-no, this is not good. We have the wrong vessel. What's going to happen now?" She couldn't help fret over about this despite Kristof's attempts to calm her down.

Taffyta asked "So, if Snow's now _the one_ what's going to happen now?" She and the other racers looked at each other with uncertain looks.

"Guys," Snowanna tried to assure her friends "I'm sure this isn't that bad-." However, when she took her first steps, ice started to appear from underneath her.

Everyone gasped at the sight. The game characters had never seen something like this before. While the townspeople were already used to this power thanks to their queen, seeing it come from another person made them shocked and nervous.

Snowanna was the most afraid out of all of them. "Okay… This is probably just a malfunction or something, no biggie." She took a few more steps cause more ice to appear.

Her friends and the surround crowd began to avoid her.

She tried to explain "Look, I know might seem strange, but I'm still me-." She had her hand up to assure them, but accidentally unleashed a blast of ice. It didn't hit anyone, but it froze a lamp post in blue ice.

The people gasped in horror.

Now Snow really didn't know what to do. "Uh, I can fix that, or Felix can, I mean…"

Fortunately, Elsa came to the girl. She knew how it felt to be in front of a scared crowd with your ice powers out of control. "It's okay," She told her. "Just calm down; take a deep breath."

Snowanna looked up at her. The reassuring smile on Elsa's face relaxed her a bit. She took a deep breath and she did feel the ice that was growing on her finger tips stop.

However, the crowd was still in a panic. They didn't know what happened, and who are these strangers.

Kristof spoke to the people. "Everyone, it's okay, these people are our friends. They won't cause any harm."

The townspeople still seemed to be very uncertain about this.

Elsa knew she had speak in order to really settle the people down. "People, I assure you these people aren't here to harm us. They are here for a very good reason."

She explained to them that she needed a vessel to take in her powers for protection reasons and to do that she need someone from another world. She didn't tell them about Morgana or the danger that lurking in Arendelle for that would just drive everyone in a panic.

Anna filled them in on the rest but explaining they really are from another world (it was no use hiding that park anyway, Ralph and his friends didn't look like they were from here anyway).

Once the explaining was done, the head servant Kai was the first to react. "So now a part of your power is in this child?" He asked, motioning Snowanna.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

The people were reacting in different ways. Some still seemed nervous about this, but fortunately most were interest and fascinated. They had never people from another world before. However, they learned not to be so judgmental on the different ever since the eternal winter incident, and they politely greeted the company.

The kids were especially interested in Snowanna and surround her asking questions. "So, she has the queen's powers?" "Can she make a lot of snow like her?" "I wanna see that!" "Can she do it right now?"

Sno started to feel overwhelmed by the crowd of kids that were surrounding her. Some of them were even bigger. She reached the limit when she shouted "Back off!" and unleashed a blast of ice.

That got the people all worked up again. It was clear that the girl didn't have any control yet.

"Don't worry, everyone," Anna said "I'm sure our magic expert can take care of this." She looked at the ancient troll for some help, but he only sadly sighed.

"I'm afraid once the transfer is done, there's no way undoing it unless something fatal happens to the vessel."

"Maybe there's another way out of this," said Vanellope "I'll have Sour Bill check the code room and we'll se if we can try to remove."

"Until then, Snowy-Anna is is stuck with Elsa's powers forever?" asked Olaf.

The elder troll answered "I'm afraid so."

"And my name's Snowanna…"

Elsa knew what had to be done. "Look, I know it's quite sudden, but I'll teach this girl how to control her powers. Then it will be just fine."

"How do we know that when you couldn't control yours at first?" One of the citizens questioned.

She knew what that person meant, but remained composed and said "I managed to get control over my powers in time, and I'm sure, the same could be done for this girl. As queen, it will be my responsibility to see that."

After exchanging uncertain glances and little bit of settling down.

"I promise that it will be just fine." Elsa assured the crowd one last time before the people left. However, she just felt like a giant rock crushed her from behind. Out of all the tasks she had to do since she became queen, this had to be the biggest one yet.

As for Snowanna, the burden she just felt is even heavier. The story that seemed revolved Adorabeezle now revolved around her. She looked at her friends, who expressions carried only concern and some bitterness. She looked at the snowflake mark on her hand. This was suddenly a lot more complicated than she thought. "I knew I shouldn't have come…"


	11. Chapter 11 Going Back For Now

After that incident, everyone went back into the castle.

Anna was walking back and forth in a panic. "No, no, this isn't good. Adora was the one who supposed to take Elsa's powers…"

Kristoff was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't doing much effort.

Also, Anna wasn't the only one who was in a turmoil. Vanellope and the other racers were discussing what this could mean for their game.

Vanellope stated "Look, I know it's not what we expected, but we could be reacting the same way if Beezle really did taken in the power."

Taffyta scoffed "Don't fool yourself, Vanellope. Adorabeezle is calm and cool, she could handle something like ice powers just fine."

Rancis agreed "Yeah, while Snowanna is… cool in her own way, she's not exactly the most serene type."

Candlehead panicked "Yeah! What if suddenly she freaks out and freezes Sugar Rush!"

"Come on, you guys, Snow can be calm is she wants to." Vanellope tried to assure them. "She's not super hyper like Sticky."

The only Sugar Rush residents not taking part in the conversation were Snowanna and Adorabeezle. They were leaning against wall, feeling awkward and kind of upset for different reasons.

Snowanna looked at the snowflake mark on her hand (which now felt cold to the touch). She still couldn't believe what had happened to her just a few minutes ago. She looked to her best friend, who had a brainstorm going through her head.

"Look on the bright side." Said Olaf, trying to lighten up the bad mood. "It might not be exactly what we wanted, but we managed to accomplish getting Elsa's powers to someone else from another world, that's something."

"You see, that is something." Said Kristof, still giving an effort to calm Anna. "Elsa promises to help Snowanna control her powers and everything will be all right."

Snowanna looked up at the queen, who seemed rather nervous about all this.

Suddenly, Calhoun's high tech-phone started ringing. She answered it and told the group "The arcade's opening soon and apparently I'm needed to help guide the players."

"That's right," Said Felix as he remembered. "Ralph, we need to go back too. Our game needs us."

Ralph looked at Elsa as she was conflicted with herself. He didn't want to leave her. "… Do we have to?"

"Wha- Of course we have to. The game needs us, Ralph." He remind him. "Remember what happened when one of us went missing?"

How could the wrecker could ever forget that? He knew without him wrecking the building, the game will be unplugged. He couldn't let that happen again, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave the queen…

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope exclaimed as she realized "It's already almost opening time already? We need to get back to the arcade!"

"Hold on," Said Taffyta "What about Sno? What is she goes all ice crazy?"

Elsa heard them and could only come up with one solution. "Do you have any gloves?" She asked Snowanna.

"I have a pair, but I hardly use them. Why would I need them now?"

"Because that's how I kept my powers in control back then. It's not the best solution, but it will due for now."

"Done." Said Vanellope, agreeing that Snowanna should do so. "We'll come back as soon as the arcade closes."

"I hope nothing wrong happens." said Felix "The last thing anyone wants is to think someone is pulling a Mona."

"Pulling a Mona?" asked Calhoun. The racers look up to him like they didn't understand either.

"Oh, right, you don't know about that." Felix started to explain "It was soon after the Turbo incident, Student Fighters became the most popular games around. One of the avatars there was Mona, and she was one of the most popular ones at that… but the gamers wouldn't always do what she wanted and that was driving a little…" He paused little as he tried to find the right word to say it.

Vanellope came up with one. "Unstable."

"Yeah… Unstable. So one day, she defied the gamer's controls and went her own way." Felix shuttered at the memory. He remembered how the gamers started worrying when Mona won't wasn't following their commands. Indeed, the avatar was no longer following the rules and did things exactly the way she wanted it. It was long before the kids told Litwack, and the unavoidable happened.

"Mona caused her game to be unplugged." The handyman concluded. "From that day forward, we call whenever a character is not following the rules, pulling a Mona." He looked at Snowanna. "And I'm worried the neighbors are going accuse the poor girl of that if her ice powers go out of control."

"Don't worry." assured Vanellope. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"You don't know that." Responded Taffyta with her posse in agreement. "The way I see it, it's just another accident waiting to happen."

"Oh, come on. She'll wear the gloves, and Queenie here is gonna teach her how to get it under control. What can go wrong?"

The snow cone racer racer wished she had her president's confidence. She looked at Adorabeezle for support, but the girl only coldly ignored her.

"The portal will still be there whenever you're ready to come back." The Elder Troll told them.

One by one, the game characters said their good-bye for now and went through.

Snowanna was the last to go through. She looked back at the Arendelle group. They all seemed nervous and uncertain about where the future might go and she didn't blame them. With nervous filled in her, she went through the portal.

* * *

**AN: Warning, up-dates on this story are becoming slow due to me busy on my other story and doing other things. However, it will continue I promise you that.**

**And keep a note on "Pulling a Mona" because it's going to be important later...**


	12. Chapter 12 A Frozen Race

Back at Sugar Rush, the racers prepared for the gamers to arrive.

Snowanna was now wearing purple and magenta pattern gloves to keep her new powers down, but she could feel the ice building up inside. It felt uncomfortable and stuffy. She started to wonder how Elsa was able to wear these with her ice powers.

The news of what happened earlier spread like wildfire and soon almost every gamer knew that Snowanna is the one carrying the powers and not Adorabeezle. The entire population seemed torn in half, with some believing this might be for the better while some worry this could be the next great disaster.

Vanellope had been trying to calm the worrying side down, but she had little time to do that when the sign of a quarter alert appeared.

The racers all hurried their karts and waited to be picked.

Snowanna sighed, relieved to be not on the roaster for once. She wasn't sure if she can keep this ability in.

"Feeling nervous Sno?" Questioned Adorabeezle

"Oh, no, I'm feeling just fine." She assured her friend.

However, Adora approached her with coldness in her eyes. "Are you sure? Can you really handle it?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I can."

It seemed like Adora was going to pressured her even more, but then the gamer choose her and the race soon began.

At first, the course of the race went as normal as they went through Gumball Canyon and Cakeway, but when they reached the Ice Cream Mountain, that's when Snowanna couldn't hold it back anymore.

No ice appeared on the steering wheel, but wasn't taking notice of what was happening underneath her kart…

The other racers were closest the Fro Cone notice it first as their karts started slipping on the suddenly slippery road.

Snowanna didn't realized she was the one causing it until she saw the road ahead of her become an ice path! She yelped out in a panic and the ice increased even more, covering the entire road. The other racer slipped and slide and their karts couldn't stand on the ice.

The player who was controlling Adorabeezle was puzzled when he noticed his avatar losing control on the ice, but since the screen already showed a winter like theme, he didn't think anything was strange.

A majority of the racers crashed into the cold ground of Ice Cream Mountain, but it was soft enough to land safely.

As for Snowanna, at this point, she really didn't know what to do as she started slipping on her own ice and crashed into Adorabeezle, causing both girls to go off the track and a "game over" on the screen.

"Aw, lame!" The gamer complained as he left to play Hero's Duty instead.

Inside, the racers were fuming, they up to Snowanna in anger.

"Nice going, Rainbeau!" Shouted Taffyta as she and the other racer ganged up on her.

"You ruined the race!" Added Rancis

"Those powers are dangerous…" Whimpered Candlehead behind her friends' back.

Snowanna tried to fend for herself. "Guys, I can explain…"

Fortunately, Vanellope came to the girl's defense. "Whoa you guys, she didn't know what she was doing, okay? She just go scared-."

"Didn't you see me fall off that ice!" Shouted Crumbelina, overpowering Vanellope "I could've die!"

More hurtful comments came from the crowd, but none were as bad until Adorabeezle came up to her. She first came up to her with an icy glare that was even colder than what happened.

"Uh, Adora, I'm sorry this happened. I just don't know what I did. I-." Snowanna tried to explain to her, but Adorabeezle didn't want to hear it.

"You know what," She responded "Maybe that's what you get for absorbing powers that weren't meant for you in the first place!"

"What? You know that was an accident!"

"Accident smaccident, you know those powers were meant for me! If I had them none of this would've happen! You're just a mistake. Someone who wasn't suppose to be part of the picture."

Snowanna felt pain when her own best friend said that, but tried her best not to show it.

"You guys!" Vanellope said against them. "Give her a chance. Didn't you say the same things about me before I became president?"

That settle the crowd a bit although some were still glaring a bit.

Snowanna took a deep breath and tried to look like she wasn't hurt. She had a lot of pride in her code after all. "Vanellope it's all right."

The president turned to her a little puzzled. "Wha, Snow-."

"I'm fine, Vanellope. Sticks and stones can never hurt me." She said that with a small smile and chuckle. However, the pain was still there.

Not that most of the racers cared. "Come on you guys," Said Taffyta "Let's go back to the starting line before the next gamer comes." They left leaving Snowanna alone with Vanellope. Adorabeezle flashed one last glare before leaving with her Ice Rocket.

Vanellope turned to her. "Snow, you don't have to listen to them. I-."

She cut her off before she could say anymore. "I'm fine, Vanellope. It just… takes some practice. That's all."

It didn't fool the President, she could see the pain. However, she could also see that Snowanna wasn't willing to talk. So, with a worried look, she said "If you feel bad, don't try and hide it. Come to castle and we'll have a good talk." Then she got into Candy Kart and left.

However, as soon Snowanna was left alone. She sniffled and let out a huge cry… letting nothing but cold ice surrounded her. She hated it when she cried; it made her seem weak. "G-get a hold of yourself, snow cone… Y-you have to be s-strong… D-don't let it get you down…" After having a huge cry. She got back into her kart and drove to rejoin the others.


	13. Chapter 13 The First Lesson

Fortunately, not too many gamers came soon after that, giving Snowanna (as well as the rest of Sugar Rush) some time to relax. Not too many ice accidents had happened, so Litwack never knew that one of the racer had a power she wasn't suppose to have.

The other racers still gave dirty looks to Snowanna, who pretended she didn't care about it. The only one who showed concern was Vanellope.

However, Snow tried to keep a strong image as she left the game and to the portal. Vanellope and Ralph came with her to make sure she's all right… Or at least Vanellope is. Ralph was coming along to see a certain queen.

As they were passing through Game Central Station, Snowanna could notice some of the characters were looking at her strangely. Something told the girl that Taffyta had been spreading rumors.

"…Are you really okay with this?" asked Vanellope again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really fine." Although she was more than happy to go through the portal and get away from all this.

* * *

Back at Arendelle, Elsa took a deep breath. This will be the first time she will be teaching someone how to handle their ice powers. She was trying to relax herself, but her sister's continuos panicking wasn't helping.

"What are we going to do? The wrong person has the powers. Don't worry, it's not like she's going to freeze the entire kingdom or something worse. Just calm down… Maybe it would work for the better or maybe…"

Eventually, Elsa had enough of her sister's worrying and stepped in to assure her. "It's alright. Everything will be just fine. Just calm down."

Anna tried to do what her sister said and took a deep breath, but it didn't calm her nerves down one bit. "It's just… It was suppose to be Adorabeezle who was suppose to take in the powers; not her friend! How do we know this won't turn out badly."

The queen put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry… Just relax… We'll find a way to make this work…"

Then their servant, Kai entered. "They're back, your majesty." Behind him were the arcaders.

Elsa took one look as Snowanna came up to her. "This is it…" They both thought with nervousness.

"You ready?" Asked Elsa

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Snwoanna replied, trying to seem confident.

Vanellope and Anna both looked like they were expecting something bad to happen.

Ralph waved "hi" with a goofy grin, but Elsa took no notice of it.

Instead the queen stood up and said "I think it's best that you guys leave us alone."

Everyone seemed uncertain about that, but she insisted they do so. They left the room reluctantly, leaving the queen and girl alone (although, Anna and Vanellope put their ears to the doors in case).

"All right then," started Elsa as the first thing she noticed were the gloves. "Let's start with taking off gloves, shall we…"

Snowanna felt doubtful about this after the raceway disaster. "You sure about that…?"

"Trust me," She spoke from personal experience. "You're not going to keep your powers in check by keeping them locked up. Now, take the gloves."

The girl stared at them for a moment before she actually took them off. She could feel the air around her get colder.

"Alright, let's begin with something simple, like a snowball." With a movement of her hand, she formed a simple ball of snow in her hand. "Just think of a simple sphere like shape and then let it come to you."

Snowanna heard her instructions and took a deep breath. She though out of something sphere shape like a disco ball. At first, it appeared successful as a small snowball appeared in hands, but it just keep growing bigger and bigger…

"T-that's good enough." said Elsa, getting nervous at the snowball's increasing size. "You can stop now."

"I-I can't!" Snowanna replied, and she tried to get it stop growing, but it was no use.

"You're starting to panic. Just calm down first and let it go but care-."

Before Elsa could finished, Snowanna let loose of her control of the snowball and it exploded into an icy explosion, breaking the window and completely pushing the door off; collapsing on top of Vanellope and Anna.

"Kid!" Shouted Ralph. "Princess!" Shouted the servants. Together, they got the doors right off.

After the girls assured them, that they were alright, they looked into the room to see the queen and her student looking at disbelief.

Anna was the first to ask "What happened?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. "I… I…"

Snowanna tried to cover for Elsa. "Look, it wasn't her fault. I was trying out this new spell and it ended badly and…" She stopped when she noticed everyone looking at her with fear and disappointment. "I… I messed up." She secretly put her gloves back on as this happened.

"I knew it…" muttered Anna "I knew something like this would happened…" She did it softly so the girl wouldn't hear, but she did.

The servants muttered to each other like a bunch of people gossiping.

Ralph put a protective hand on Vanellope. "How can can a person with snow in her name lose control on something like that?" He whispered.

Snowanna couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of there as quick as she could.

Vanellope called out to her, but she didn't hear.

Elsa's face willed with concern as she hurried after the girl outside.

Olaf was at the castle gate with a flower in his hand.

"Olaf, have you seen Snowanna?"

"Oh, sure, I saw her head that way to the cliff." He answered "She seemed very upset. So that's why I got this flower to cheer her up. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'll give it to her. Thanks Olaf." With the directions he gave her. She knew exactly where the girl was heading.

* * *

On the cliff high above the kingdom, lied a field of snowdrops that Queen Elsa planted and nourished herself. In fact, the queen, herself, was heading up there. She was careful in case any goblins appear, but she made her way without bumping into any trouble.

When she arrived, she spotted the child sitting in the center of it.

She came up to see Snowanna, sitting in a ball like position, crying, and listening to some really loud music through her headphones. She tapped the girl on her shoulder just to get her attention.

Snowanna turned around to see Elsa. She took off the headphones, paused the music she was listening to, and politely greeted "Oh, good evening, your majesty. What brings you doing here?" She wiped her tears and tried to force a smile so the queen won't know that she was crying.

Elsa explained "Trying to find you. I see you found my snowdrops."

"Wait, _your _snowdrops?"

"Yeah, I grew them all here, all by myself."

Realizing what that meant, Snowanna immediately stood up in a panic and sure enough, she had accidentally crushed a snowdrop when she sat down. "Oh my programmer! I am so sorry your majesty!"

"It's okay…" Elsa told her. "It can be saved. Here, why don't we do it together?"

"Nah, I don't want to make another mess."

"Don't worry I'll do it with you. So take off the gloves."

After earlier, it only made sense that she didn't want to use it again, but the queen's eyes were trusting, so she took the gloves off and leaned towards the squashed flower with Elsa. "Focus on the flower. Think about you magic surrounding it helping it grow… Focus… focus…"

Snowanna took a deep breath… A picture of a perfect snowdrop went through her mind and she centered her magic on the flower.

Slowly but surely, the flower lifted itself back up and bloomed back to life. When its pedal bloom, it had a lavender color.

Snowanna couldn't hide her amazement. "Did I do that?"

Elsa remarked "Not bad for a first try. We'll continue our lessons tomorrow."

Snowanna turned to the queen, "Hey, Queen Elsa, thanks."

Elsa smiled and handed her Olaf's flower. "This is from a friend of mine. He's worried about you. Why don't you came back down and let him know you're alright."

"Sure, in a minute." Snowanna put back on her gloves. She's not ready to have them off just yet, but she'll master this power of hers. She's not giving up.


	14. Chapter 14 Preparation and Practicing

Unbeknownst to the queen and her student, Morgana saw everything. "I see…" She muttered and let out a chuckle. "So that's the vessel who has Elsa's powers? Hah! She's only a mere pebble compare to me."

"Why, no, of course not." Assured Hans, although he deep down was starting to have doubts with this woman.

Turbo looked into the pot and his eyes widen when he saw the afro racer. "That's Snowanna Rainbeau!? What's she's doing here?"

"You know her?" demanded Morgana

"She's one of the racers in the game I once took over, Sugar Rush. She was always a sassy little brat. I'm surprised she's the one queen Elsa choose. I was expecting someone more like Adorabeezle…"

However, the queen did not bother listen to Turbo any further when she heard the words "Sugar Rush." Her eyes flashed with a pinch of resentment for a good reason. It gave her another reason to continue as plan.

"Hans." She couldn't keep the darkness out of her tone, startling Hans a little. "You've been in Arendelle for quite sometime. Maybe you know something about the kingdom's weak points?" She pulled out a map showing a layout of the kingdom.

"Uh, yes, I do." He replied as collected himself.

"Then would you be so kind as to point out those weaknesses?"

Hans definitely did not want to disobey her. "Yes, madame…"

She turned to Turbo, "And as for you, I want you tell me about this, Snowanna girl…"

* * *

Over the next few days, Snowanna had been practicing her new powers while she wasn't on the track. It wasn't easy at first, but she gradually got better at it. Not enough to take the gloves off, but enough at least enough to have some control over it.

Vanellope continuously checks on snow cone racer just in case anything happened. The other racers have been rather unfriendly towards Snowanna ever since the ice track incident, Adorabeezle especially.

However, the girl paid no attention to the scorn and just did her own thing at her own time. Although, there were moments where she couldn't take it a broke down when no one was looking. Then she shook it off and acted like nothing happened.

Besides, it felt like it was worth it every time she arrived in Arendelle and practiced with her teacher, who was gradually getting used to teaching. She actually enjoyed the spunky little girl and her excited personality.

Anna, like Vanellope, kept close watch on them, but while an accident or two might happen, nothing more drastic happened.

Although, lately, Anna had been starting to get a resentful look in her eye. Every time she saw them together, she saw something getting taken away from her, but she didn't say a word because she thought it would be mean to actually saw what she want.

As for Morgana, nobody had heard of her or her henchmen. The trolls said they haven't anymore goblin attacks in the forest either. It was like she disappeared. Everyone soon regarded her as a bad dream.

Until one evening…

Snowanna arrived through the portal with Vanellope and Ralph behind her, but this time she had some extra company. Adorabeezle came along to see what these lessons were like.

"I really appreciate that you're here with me for once." Snow told her friend.

Adora responded "I'm just here because there's nothing else to do. I hope being with my old friend can give me something to enjoy."

Snowanna's smile wavered a bit when she said that. It's been bothersome that her best friend is acting like this. She kind of already got an idea of what the reason is, but she needed have a talk to know for sure. "Look, Adora, I-."

However, Elsa soon entered the place. "Ah, Snowanna, ready for some practice?"

"Ah, yes, I'm ready, teacher."

She chuckled. "I told you, you don't need to call me that."

"Well, you're still my teacher, right?" She took Elsa's hand and the girls left to do their training.

"Hey, Elsa." Ralph called out and the queen paused in her steps for a moment. He bashfully rub his huge hands behind his neck. "Look, I was wondering…" He looked down at the floor at first; then look up to see she's giving him her complete attention. This made him a bit more nervous than before. "Well… I was wondering… if you can do one of your snow and ice demonstrations after you're done with your lesson."

"Why, sure, I would like to." She answered to him with a friendly expression. Then she rejoined Sno to began with their lesson.

Vanellope looked up at Ralph cheekily. "Aw, Stinkbrain, I know what you really wanted to ask her."

Ralph tried to deny. "What are you talking about? That was what I wanted to say to her."

"Right… I've seen how you've been acting near the Snow Queen lately. If you want I could put in a good word in for ya."

"No, no, no, no…" He told her. "If I really want to be with her, then I got to do it myself."

"And you have a plan on how you're going to do that?"

"Well, Felix said the best I can do is talk to her."

"And do you know what you're going to say…?"

Ralph thought about that but all that came to mind was a blank. He regretfully admitted "…Maybe I need some help."

Vanellope chuckled. "All right, let me give you a few pointers…" Then she noticed Adorabeezle staring at Sno and Elsa with a certain look in her eye. Vanellope know that look too well, back when the racers were racers were pushing her around. "…Right after I have a little word with someone." She left Ralph hanging to talk to Adorabeezle.

"Hey, Beezle." She said "What's biting you?"

Adora noticed her president and answered. "Oh, nothing, I'm just fine…" She glare a bit at the student and teacher and her voice darken. "I'm just fine…"

"Really? Because you don't sound like it."

"It's just…" Adora took a moment pause before she started to grip. "It's just what did Sno do to deserve this? I mean, I was chosen to have these powers, not her. She just happen to get them by complete accident! It's not fair."

"Adorabeezle, what happen happened. There's nothing we can do except just watch where it goes from there."

"I get that, but it's all just a big mistake."

"You don't know that until something bad actually happens."

"…And that better be soon." Adorabeezle said that last one under her breath so no one would hear, but Vanellope had that worried look in her eyes, and she wasn't alone.

Snowanna looked at Adora for a moment, but all could she see was that cold look.

Elsa took notice of her concern. "Is something wrong, Snow?"

She looked up at Elsa. If there's anyone she can explain her troubles to, it's probably her. "Well… You see… It's my friend Adorabeezle. She's been kind of mean to me. I mean, I know what it is about, but… I can't talk to her as easily how I used to…" For a brief moment, a memory of the two of them having a snowball fight flashed through her head and a pinch of sadness flashed through her thought. They used to be so close… "It's like her heart's frozen…"

Elsa recognized that look. Anna had given her that look before back when they were divided and the doors were closed. So, she told Snowanna "You know, there's a way to thaw a frozen heart."

At first the girl thought the queen was joking. "Your majesty, you know that was a metaphor."

"I know, but you still can. You just need one important thing…"

However, before the queen could say her answer, a scream echoed from the hall. It sounded like Anna.


	15. Chapter 15 Ambush

A few minutes ago, Anna walked down the hall; muttering to herself. "Calm down, Anna… Everything is going well, isn't it…? The girl's not your choice, but this other one is doing just fine… So what are you getting so upset about…?"

"Anna?" A voice spoke up from behind her. She turned to see Kristof.

"Oh, hey, Kristof." She collected herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you. Olaf told me and Sven that you've been stressing out."

"St-stressing out? What are you talking about?" She looked away from him when she said that; demonstrating her anxiety.

The ice man could see right through that. "Anna, I know things didn't go exactly like planned, but everything is working out. The girl's getting the hang of her new powers, the doors are still open, and we haven't had an attack in a while now." When he said that, his face became on of puzzlement. "Now that I mentioned it, wasn't there suppose to be some evil queen or something that was putting the kingdom in danger."

Anna scoffed. "Maybe she changed her mind and is now having a picnic with her little army of goblins."

Then just at the second, a fireball broke through the ceiling and on the ground. It didn't hit Anna, but it really close to her and she yelped out when it happened. Kristof came to her side to make sure she was alright.

When the flames disappeared, in its place was a jagged rock that revealed itself to be a goblin. It looked up at the two and growled.

Anna screamed and kicked it away, but it recovered from that quickly. It growled again and jumped up for the attack.

Kristof fell back while Anna grabbed the nearest candle stand and prepare to fight the little monster back.

Fortunately, just at that time, an ice blast came in between them and froze the goblin.

Elsa came into the room with Snowanna behind her. "Are you okay, Anna?" She asked.

Her sister put down the candle stand and cleaned herself. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Kristof was still in shock. "Did you just see that thing come from the sky?! It came in here like a cannonball!"

"From the sky?" Elsa looked up at the hole in concern. However, her worries only increase even more when Kai came into the room in a panic. "You're majesty, the kingdom is under attacked!"

* * *

Sure enough, fireballs come out of the sky and landed down upon Arendelle. It was fortunate enough that they didn't land on any people, but goblins were coming to life in the city and creating problems for everyone.

Olaf and Sven were hiding from the event, but for a brief moment, Olaf couldn't help himself when he saw a distorted rock and wanted to go up to it. Thankfully, Sven stopped him before he got too close for the goblin to attack.

Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope, and Adorabeezle were the first out out of the castle to see the chaos happening.

People were panicking all over, and despite the guards' efforts to stop the monsters, destruction was all over the kingdom.

Wreck-it Ralph's eyes widen in horror as he watched this happen. "Oh my programmer…" Vanellope gasped silently. This brought back memories of the Cy-bugs nearly destroying Sugar Rush.

Adorabeezle watched as this happened; then something snapped inside of her. She grabbed a stick that laid on the ground and ran towards the town.

"Hey, Adora, where are you going?!" Vanellope called out, but she didn't bother to hear.

Elsa, Snowanna, and the others soon came out to see what happened.

"Oh no…" gasped Elsa. She looked just as fearful as Kristof and Anna.

Snowanna couldn't believe the sight too, but noticed someone missing. "Where's Adora?"

Vanellope responded with worry. "Adora's… in there." She looked towards the destruction of the kingdom.

The snow cone girl's eyes widen with fear. Who knows what her friend might be going through in there? So without thinking a second thought, she ran into the fray!

"Snowanna!" Elsa cried out to stop her, but the girl ignored her. With no other choice (and she was about to do it anyway) she charged in to save the kingdom as well.

With the current problem at hand, the rest knew what they had to do. They summon all the courage they could and charged for battle.

"Come on, Sven!" Called Kristof.

Hearing the call of his best friend, Sven got out of hiding and Olaf followed.

* * *

Adorabeezle might not have any special powers, but that didn't stop her from fending off the goblins. In fact, it was becoming a little too easy.

The minute the goblins saw her, they started to back away as if she was some valuable weapon they needed to stay clear of.

Eventually, Adora found herself all alone in an area where no one but her stood. Then two figures came from the distance.

"So this is her?" Asked the taller of the two

"That's her." Said the smaller one. "That's Snowanna's dear friend."

Adorabeezle's eyes widen as she recognized the voice. "Turbo…" She seethed resentfully. She could never forget the monster who messed with their game's programming.

"It looks like I'm remembered." Turbo muttered "Shall we let the goblins deal with her?"

"No," The taller figure replied "I think we shall let the stone soldiers handle this."

On the snap of his fingers, a huge shadow came behind Adorabeezle and grabbed her before she could do anything…

* * *

The queen and her friends were using whatever talent they got to fight: ice powers, wrecking strength glitching, or just using any item that could be a weapon. Even Olaf was helping by riding on Sven and tackling any monster.

Then, from the distance, a nicely dressed man stepped forward. The Arendelle residents recognized him.

"I-it can't be-!" Uttered Elsa in shock.

Anna glared resentfully. "You-!"

Prince Hans smiled slyly. "Good evening, your majesty and princess, it's been quite a while since the last I've seen you, and let me just say… You look lovely when you're angry princess Anna."

The sisters haven't forgotten what prince of Southern Isle tried to do, and neither did Kristof.

"You stay away from Anna!" The ice man threaten, wanting to beat up this so called "prince charming."

Hans chuckled like it was a joke. "Oh, I'm not here for her. I'm here to show something to your little friend."

The on cue, Turbo appeared before the group. "Miss me, glitch?!" He taunted Vanellope.

Now it was the arcade residents' turn to growl. "You!" Shouted Ralph, ready to pummel the guy.

Vanellope and Snowanna were more shock than mad.

"Turbo?!" exclaimed Vanellope "I thought you burned to death by the boiling hot soda water!"

"I got better… but never mind that! I've got something very special here!" He pulled out from behind his back an unconscious Adorabeezle, all tied up.

"Beezle!" screamed Snowanna "You better let her go right this instant!"

"Sorry," Hans told her "But our majesty needs her for something very important."

"If it's ice powers you want, then you got the wrong one." Just before she could reveal to them that she's the one, Hans chuckled.

"Oh, we are already perfectly aware of that."

Snowanna could feel anger take over. "You let go of Beezle right now!" She unleashed a huge amount of snow at them, but the minute it made contact, both vanished into smoke as if someone had teleported them.

"If you want her back, then come to our lady's hideout!" Turbo's voice echoed as a mean laughter follow.

As quick as the destruction started, it went back down. The goblins fled back into the woods and the fire mysteriously died down. The buildings were still a mess though, and no one really thought they had actually won.

Sno trembled as she clutched her fist. She couldn't help it, she could fill nothing but rage and frustration. Her best friend was kidnapped and she just let it happened.

"Snow…" Vanellope said quietly, but then backed down.

Elsa could see the same thing as well and felt hopeless that there was nothing she could do for her student.

Kristof looked up at the sky. The smoke lines where the fireballs came from still remain. "They came from the other side of the mountain. That's probably where their hideout is."

"Well, if that's the case, then let's go over there!" Shouted Snowanna as she stomped forward, but Ralph stopped her. "Hold, it what do you think you're doing, kid?"

"You can't just go out there, Sno." Vanellope pointed out. "There's no telling what might happen."

"Why not!" She protested "They have Beezle! That's more than enough reason to out and find them!" She started to give out an intense cold aura, almost making Ralph let her go.

"We can't right now." Elsa told her. "Going up there without a plan is too reckless, and besides… We have problems to deal with over here." She took a look at the townspeople. Some seem to be gravely injured. The ones who managed to survive were glaring at her a little as if she was the one to blame.

"Look, we'll go and save Adorabeezle, but not now." Vanellope added "The arcade's going to open soon anyway. As soon as that's done, we'll do it. So have patience, okay?"

Snowanna bit her lip and looked at the direction of the mountain. "… Alright… That's just fine…" However, that's what's she said; in her mind, her own plan was forming.


	16. Chapter 16 Dark Crystal

Adorabeezle could hear voices as she slowly woke up. She recognized one of them as Turbo.

"We brought the girl you wanted. Just why did you want her? I thought you wanted the ice powers."

"And I still do!" Shouted Morgana "Just be patient with me."

Adorabeezle could've cared less of what they were talking about and looked around at where's she at instead. She seemed to be in the interior of a cave where only red flames gave light. She felt hard and tight chains around her wrists and ankles, forbidding her to move. In front of here stood a caged door. All she could on through it is a wall made of rocks and minerals. The only sounds were the voices of arguing and the dripping of the cave.

Well, she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. She took a few steps back and then charged forward to ram at the door.

Unfortunately, she obviously didn't have the strength to take down the barrier and the sound of the impact echoed throughout the cave.

Morgana and her stooges heard it. "She's up." She ordered Prince Hans.

He nodded and went to the prison to see the girl collapsed against the bars. She recovered from the pain to notice him right away. "Who are you?" She demanded "Why did you bring me here?!"

Hans opened the good and then grabbed her from behind her jacket. "That is something our queen shall answer." He dragged her out of the cage and dropped her in front of Morgana.

Adora looked up to see the mighty queen for the first time. She shuttered, this woman took a different view compared to Elsa.

Morgana examined the girl as if expecting her to do something. Then grabbed her by the chin. "So, you're Adorabeezle Winterpop… The popsicle themed racer of Sugar Rush, and supposed best friend of Queen Elsa's little apprentice, Snowanna Rainbeau."

When she said that last part, Adorabeezle's face turned into a pout. "She's not really my friend…" She muttered. "She's just a cheater…"

That got Morgana's attention. "What's that? Do I hear a pinch of jealousy?"

Not wanting to explain her feelings to her, Adora looked away. "Uh…"

She grinned when she saw that look of guilt. "Is there something you would like to tell me…?"

"There's nothing I want to say to you."

"Are you sure? I know when someone has something bothering them."

Adorabeezle bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything, but Morgana's demanding eyes and continuous instance got the better of her. "It was suppose to be me, alright! I was supposed to be Queen Elsa's apprentice, but than that baggy hair of an embarrassment got in the way."

"I see…" A smile formed on Morgana's face. "Well, what if I told you there's a way you can undo this mistake?"

"So, what are you going to do? Go back in time and stop Snowanna from getting Elsa's powers?" She clearly didn't believe her.

"No, I'm going to do something better, but much less complicated." She pulled out a crystal, but the inside of it looked so dark and eerie. "Just take this crystal and the rest will settling in from here."

Of course Adorabeezle didn't trust her and eyed Morgana suspiciously. "…Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I understand how bad you want things your way. People keep on saying that you just accept the course of fate, but I say that you should change it and make it your own. So, what do you say?" She held up the crystal to her.

Hans and Turbo watched with nervousness on them. Serval goblins were also watching to see what will happen.

The little blue and white color girl hesitated for a moment before she accepted the crystal.

At first it seemed like nothing happened, and the crystal cracked opened releasing the dark aura and it surrounded her hand.

"What the-?!" Adora screamed "Get it off me!" She failed her arm up and down, but the strange glob remained on her like a slug.

"Don't fight it." Morgana told her. "Let it be one with you."

After failing to get the dark object off, Adorabeezle stopped shaking her arm and then the aura began to gradually sink in as if accepting her. She began to feel a new sensation as if a new power was starting to take control…

* * *

Back at Arendelle, Anna couldn't believe she closed a door, but what else could she do to fend the angry towns people off.

They were all shouting in anger and frustration.

"How can the queen let this happen?!" "My house is destroyed thanks to what happened!" "Is she just going to let this go by?!"

The angry mobs were getting so intense that even Sven had to retreat into the castle just to get away from it.

Everyone felt pretty down at this point. Even Olaf didn't know what to say at this moment as his flurry cloud seemed to be piling with more snow.

Elsa felt helpless as she heard the shouts. The last time she felt this upset, it was back when she accidentally froze the kingdom. However, since this time, she powers were cut in half, her ice powers were only enough to create small circles of ice where she stepped on.

Ralph was sulking along with Vanellope. He could see her fear and decided to not up sit down. He stood up and came up to her. "Hey…" He said in a comforting voice. "I… I know it looks bad now, but… it could be worse?"

Elsa gave him a little glare. "Is that really all you can say? My kingdom was attacked and I couldn't stop it! Even when I have control over my power, I couldn't protect them… What kind of a queen am I…?"

"Well, you tried… I'm sure your people would take note of that…" The wrecker attempted to make better of the situation, but he could see he was doing it wrong as Elsa's frown deepen.

Vanellope could see her best friend's efforts were pointless and decided to go talk to Snowanna who said she needed time alone and choice to spend it at another room. She came up to the door and knocked on it. "Hey, Sno, you cooling down in there? Not literally I hope."

There was no response.

She knocked again. "Hey, I'm asking you something here? Sno?"

Silence still lingered.

Getting worried and suspicious, Vanellope opened the door. "Hello? Programmer code to Sno."

No one was inside. Nothing seemed out of place except for an open window. The girl gasped, knowing what that meant. She hurried back to the group, screaming "She's gone!"

"She's gone?" Asked Anna

"Snowanna's gone! She left out the window!"

"What?!" exclaimed Ralph. "You don't think she went out to save her friend?"

"What else she would be running away for?!"

Anna panicked even more now. "Oh-no, she's missing… There's no telling what's going on out there and Morgana's monsters might be waiting… This is bad, this is very; very bad!"

"Hey, don't worry." Kristof put his hand on her shoulder to assure her. "We'll find her."

Sven grunted and put up a brave front to show he wanted to help.

"Yeah!" cheered Olaf "Let's go find Elsa's student!"

"We'll help too." Said Vanellope "Right, Ralph?"

"Uh, yeah, right." He replied, but looked worriedly at queen Elsa, who was looking down at the ground.

"Elsa?" Anna asked her sister. "Are you coming?"

The queen replied "I… I can't. Someone must stay here and watch over Arendelle."

"We can get one of there servants to watch over. You can't-." She wanted to say she can't stay here alone, but she could see that she can't change her sister's mind.

"She'll be fine." Kristof assured her, but he seemed less certain about what he said.

After a moment of uncertainty and silence, Anna finally said "All right then… Let's go."

Everyone soon made their way to the back door where the villagers hopefully won't be there. Ralph gave one last glance at the queen, not sure about leaving her alone, but soon was dragged out the door before anyone could say anything.


End file.
